That Sunny Smile
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: [NaruSasuNaru] AU. Naruto smiles five times and one time he doesn't.


**I really should be writing my story right now, but I got some inspiration for this and had to write it. I'll be working on my story this weekend if anyone is wondering. On top of this idea coming to mind, I haven't had much time to write at work because I've actually be doing work instead of my normal boring desk job. It will probably slow down soon though.**

**For those who want to know, I'll be posting drabbles on my NaruSasuNaru tumblr soon. I have a few ideas right now. Drabbles will only be posted on my tumblr and not on here. ( You can find my tumblr at… narudobe – sasuteme . tumblr . com )**

**This story was inspired by a post from tumble. Here's the link: blooddancer . tumblr post/ 52376354399**

**_Warning: This is Yaoi, which means boy on boy lovin'. OOCness. No beta. Mentions of sex._**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Naruto and Sasuke would be having sex.**

* * *

_That Sunny Smile_

* * *

The first time Sasuke sees Naruto he's in the park. Naruto is laughing on the swing, a happy smile on his lips as an older man pushes him as high as possible. The older man – Sasuke assumes it is his father, because of resemblance – is laughing as well, a charming smile on his own lips.

Sasuke's feet move on their own and he finds himself sitting in the swing next to the little blond boy. The park is the place he comes to when he wants to get away from his family. It's the only place he knows his older brother won't chase him too and the only place his parents don't mind him going to alone at such a young age.

The raven is only minding his own business when he notices the swing next to him isn't moving anymore. The blond is now in front of him, wide blue eyes looking at his curiously. "Do ya have someone to push ya on the swing?" he asks, innocent blue eyes shining in the light. The chubby cheeks tell Sasuke the kid can't be much younger than him. The blond is probably seven or eight compared to his nine years.

Sasuke doesn't humor the boy with an answer. He simply turns his gaze away from the boy. He notices the smile falter, but he could care less. He doesn't know this boy and he don't feel bad for hurting his feelings.

"Well, I'll just push ya!"

The words cause dark eyes to snap back to look at blue ones. The smile on the blond's lips is so wide that the blue eyes are barely visible through the squinting eyelids. "I don't-" He's cut off when hands touch his back, pushing him forward and causing him to grip the metal chains as tightly as possible so he doesn't go tumbling forward.

He grips the chains tighter as he flies higher in the air, the blond laughing behind him happily. Sasuke finds himself easing into the situation, finding it a lot more exciting that he thought possible. The feeling of the wind in his hair causes him to feel free. He doesn't feel the pressure of his parents when he is flying high. The laugh that bubbles from between his lips surprises him, but he doesn't hold back as the childish sound escapes his lips. He starts to pump his legs to get himself higher, the hands on his back not doing much work to push him anymore.

He doesn't know how long he stays on that swing, but he can see the blond out of the corner of his eye, swinging on the swing next to him now. The laughing blond seems to be happy just flying through the air like that. He can see the older blond standing behind the little blond, laughing happily, his eyes completely shut because of the smile pulling the corner of his lips up.

The day turns into night quickly and Sasuke's legs are tired from all the swinging. He has to brush his feet over the ground to stop himself, a small smile on his lips as he catches his breath. "See, I knew ya would have fun!" The words cause him to snap his head in the direction of the blond. He thought the other already left. "The swings are so freein'!"

"Hn."

The blond chuckles, the smile on his lips only widening. "I'm Naruto, by the way. I think we should be friends!" Sasuke blinds as he looks at this Naruto person. He's never really had friends before. The only person he would consider a friend is Neji, but he is only a friend of the family and he is forced to hang out with the Hyuga.

"I'm Sasuke," he introduces. He doesn't comment on the friend part because he isn't too sure about it yet. He doesn't know if he even wants friends. He'll humor the blond for now though. The introduction causes the smile to grow and Sasuke thinks the boy's face might split in two.

"Naruto! Time to go!" The older man from before waves over to the pair, catching Naruto's attention. Naruto pouts for a second, but the pout is quickly replaced with a smile as he turns his attention back to Sasuke.

"It was nice meetin' ya Sas. I'll see ya later!"

The blond is gone before Sasuke can correct him.

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Uzumaki," Sasuke says politely. The female in front of him smiles softly, stepping aside to let the raven into the house. "Is Naruto home?"

"Of course! He's right up stairs in his room, sweetie," she tells him, the smile on her lips growing to match the smile he so often sees on Naruto's lips. The thirteen year old male nods his head in thanks, shoving his hands in his pockets as he makes his way up the stairs and to the last bedroom on his right. He doesn't bother to knock before he enters the room.

"Naruto," Sasuke greets, walking up behind the blond and looking over his shoulder, recognizing the homework lying on in front of the young teen. "Still haven't finished, dobe?" The tone of Sasuke's voice holds a bit more teasing than usual.

"Teme! You know it takes me a while to do my homework!" Naruto defends himself, throwing his arms up in frustration and turning around in the spinning chair. When he is finally facing Sasuke, dark eyes looking into blue, a smile makes its way onto his lips. It seems he just processed that Sasuke is actually here. "What are you doing here, teme?"

"I got bored after I finished my homework," Sasuke shrugs, sitting down on the blond's bed. He leans back on his hands, looking around the little room. "Thought we could play some games, but you're obviously busy." The pout on Naruto's lips causes Sasuke to smirk.

"I wish you wouldn't be so mean to me. If ya help me, I'll be able to finish faster. Please?" The smile on Naruto's lips and the pleading look in his blue eyes makes it impossible to say no. With a sigh, he pushes himself off the bed and over to the blond. Naruto's doing algebra homework and Sasuke knows his worst subject is math.

Sasuke explains a few problems to Naruto that the blond doesn't understand before they are interrupted. Mrs. Uzumaki bounds happily into the room, a plate full of fresh oatmeal raisin cookies in one hand and a plate full of chocolate chip in the other. The oatmeal raisin are handed to Sasuke, who has learned to love Mrs. Uzumaki's wonderful cookies after discovering this specific kind isn't too sweet for his nonexistent sweet tooth.

"I hope you enjoy!" She says cheerily as she walks back out of the room, a happy hop to her step and a smile splitting her face in two.

"I swear, your mother is trying to get me fat," Sasuke comments, picking up a cookie and munching on it. He places the plate aside, noticing Naruto's already wiped out three cookies off his plate of chocolate chip. Sasuke rolls his eyes at his friend, ignoring the cheeky smile he is getting in return to his comment. He knows Naruto doesn't mind when Sasuke comes over for this very reason. "Whatever. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can actually do something fun."

"Fine by me!" Naruto smiles. It's the same blinding smile Sasuke has gotten so used it. It's the same smile that he can't help but return with a little on of his own. It's the same smile he knows he wants to have in his life forever.

* * *

The seventeen year old Sasuke doesn't know why he would do something so stupid. He should have never kissed Naruto. He couldn't help himself though. That smile was just too tempting and he's known how he felt about his friend for years now. He couldn't help but press his lips to the smile he loves so much, the smile that always manages to brighten his worst day.

He doesn't know why he ran either. He isn't a coward, but he couldn't stop his legs from moving him as far away from Naruto as possible. He could hear the blond calling his name, but he didn't stop. The humiliation he would most likely suffer was not worth it at the moment.

The park is the only place he can think of to run to at the moment. It's the first place he saw Naruto. It was the place Naruto declared them friends all those years ago. It's the place that holds some of his most precious memories, which he wishes didn't sound so lame.

The swing is calling him and before he even knows it, pale fingers are wrapping around the cold chain holding the swing to the bar. He sits down on the cold swing, his feet pushing him back and forth slightly. Dark eyes only look at the ground as he tries to figure out how to fix this problem.

He could just tell Naruto it didn't mean anything. He tripped or something, maybe say his shoe lace was untied. That wouldn't explain why he had to run away after they kissed. That would never get by Naruto. The idiot is starter than he looks, even if it isn't book smart. This is going to be a lot harder than he thought. He can't afford to lose Naruto though. The blond means too much to him for their bond to be broken over something like this.

"Sasuke!"

The voice startles him out of his thoughts and he looks up to meet the blues eyes he loves so much. He could look into those eyes for hour and never get sick of watching all the emotions swirl within them.

He doesn't know what to do as Naruto gets closer, his chest heaving up and down as he tries to catch his breath. "I've been looking everywhere for you, teme! I searched the whole city practically! I don't know why you had to be so difficult and run away like that."

"Naruto, look-"

"No, Sas. I don't wanna hear it."

"But-"

"Look, I just want to ask one question," Naruto says, stopping Sasuke before he can say anything. Sasuke looks into those blue eyes and he knows he can't lie to Naruto. He's never been able to lie to the blond. He nods his head, telling Naruto to go on. "Now, teme, did that kiss mean anything to you?" He was trying to avoid this question.

He remains silent for a few seconds. He's never lied to Naruto before, he can't ever bring himself to lie, but this is something that could ruin them. He doesn't want to chase Naruto away by telling him that it did mean something. "I….yeah," he says, the words forming before he can even process the truth coming out of his mouth.

The blue eyes in front of him soften and it's not what Sasuke was expecting. He was expecting the blond to yell at him, to tell him how gross that was. Though, that doesn't sound very much like Naruto. Naruto's always been one to accept everyone, but he doesn't know how he will accept something like this. The reaction isn't something he would have thought possible though. Those blue eyes weren't supposed to soften like that. That is the look you give someone you love and Naruto can't love Sasuke back.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispers, stepping closer to the raven. It's that same smile one his lips that caused Sasuke to kiss him in the first place. He isn't supposed to be smiling like that. He is supposed to be mad at Sasuke for having such emotions and telling Sasuke to get over the blond. "Oh, God. I've wanted to know that for years."

The words cause dark eyes to widen in shock and Sasuke takes a step back, only for Naruto to take another step closer, bringing a hand up to cup Sasuke's cheek. A tan thumb moves back and forth against the pale skin, causing a tingle to run through his whole body. "Naruto?" He questions, searching those blue eyes for answers. The only thing he can see in those blue depths are love and love isn't supposed to be in those eyes.

"Sasuke, I feel the same way. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for ages without pissing you off," Naruto explains. The shock dissolves off his face and Sasuke places his normal mask back on. He doesn't need Naruto to see how much those words really mean to him. "Sasuke, no need to hid your emotions now."

"Are you telling me that you've felt the same damn way all this time and you did shit to tell me, dobe?" Sasuke asks, annoyance obvious in his tone of voice. Naruto chuckles and nods his head, surprise clear on his face when Sasuke punches him in the chest, causing him to stumble back a bit, the warmth of his hand gone from Sasuke's face. "You idiot! I've been dealing with this shit for ages and you just thought it would be fun not to tell me!"

"I didn't want to ruin anything!" Blue eyes are flaming now, determination swirling in them.

"Idiot!" Sasuke says, his voice a bit louder than normal. He doesn't let Naruto reply as he steps closer to the blond, crashing their lips together. Teeth clash as Naruto's hand moves to his waist, wrapping around and pulling their bodies flush together. Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto's tan neck as a tongue sweeps over his bottom lip. He smirks into the kiss; opening his mouth and shoving his tongue in Naruto's mouth instead of letting Naruto shove a tongue into his mouth. He pushes against Naruto's tongue until the blond gives in, letting his tongue wrap around Sasuke's and suck it all the way into his mouth. The tongues rub against each other, getting used to the new feeling, one that will become very common.

Naruto has to pull back first, his chest heaving as he looks into Sasuke's dark eyes. "I guess this makes us together?" Naruto asks, that smile that Sasuke loves threatening to pull the corner of his lips up.

"I'd say so."

The smile finally pulls Naruto's lips up, his eyes squinting shut from the wide grin. Sasuke's lips turn into a small smile of his own, because he can finally kiss the smile he's been dying to for ages now.

* * *

They've been dating a month when Naruto gets on his back about telling his parents. He puts it off as long as possible because he doesn't know how they will react. He only decides he is going to do it when Naruto threatens to break up with him, his face serious, meaning business. He puts up a fight for a while, but the words are rolling off Naruto's tongue as the blond walks out the door. He has to grab the door before Naruto can close it and he gives in then. He gets the sunny smile in return, the one that he loves so much. He leans forward, because he always kisses that smile now, but Naruto pulls back and shakes his head. "You have to tell them first," he says. Sasuke knows he can't get out of it now. He craves Naruto's kisses and that sunny smile he always wants to press his lips against.

Naruto leads him to the door he knows will lead them to both of Sasuke's. He hates going into his father's study, but he doesn't have another choice. His parents could be in there for hours, discussing the remolding they plan on doing to the house. Naruto knocks on the door and his father calls them in.

"I'm not going in with you, because you have to do this alone, but I'll be right out here if you need me," Naruto explains, squeezing his hand before he drops it. Sasuke frowns at his words. He was hoping the blond would come in with him for moral support, but Naruto does have a point. He has to face his parents alone.

"Whatever," he mutters indifferently. Naruto places a good luck kiss on his lips and suddenly he is shoved in the direction of the door. He takes in a deep breath to calm his nerves and pushes the door open. "Mother, Father." He nods to each of them as he steps into the room, closing the door behind him.

"What do you need, sweetie. Isn't Naruto here? Did you guys want something to eat?" His mother asks, her tone just as caring as it always is. He gives her a small smile, because he can't help but smile at the wonderful woman who raised him and shakes his head. If Naruto wants food, he knows where the kitchen is.

"No, uh- this kind of does involve Naruto. I just need to talk to you about something important," Sasuke explains, dark eyes looking anywhere but at his parents.

"What is it?" His father's stern voice asks, his eyes hard and devout of emotions like usual. Sasuke takes in a deep breath then, trying to calm the nervous butterflies in his stomach. He swallows the lump in his throat.

"It's actually about my love life."

"But didn't you just says Naruto was - oh." The shocked look on his mother's face makes the butterflies flutter in a way that makes him want to throw up everything in his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm gay and Naruto and I are dating. We are...boyfriends." He tries to stay calm as he watches all the emotions sweep across his mother's face. He can see disappointment and sadness, but he doesn't see disgust yet.

"How long have you known this and how long have you been dating... Naruto?" He is surprised his doesn't hear disgust in his father's voice. He can barely make out a hint of disappointment, but that is about it.

"I've know I was gay since I was fourteen and realized I liked Naruto as more than a friend. We've been going out for a little over a month now."

"That long?" He snaps his gaze to his mother, surprised at the hurt in her voice. That isn't what he was expecting at all. "Honey, why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Wait, you aren't mad I'm gay?" He doesn't mean for the words to slip past his lips, but they do. He's shocked his parents aren't kicking him out of the house right now.

"It will take some time to get used to, but we are more disappointed that you didn't trust us enough to tell us," his father explains, a frown on his face. Sasuke blinks a few times, trying to figure out if this is a dream or not. He can't seriously be standing in front of his parents now.

"Do Naruto's parents know?" Sasuke nods his head in answer, feeling guilty when he sees the pained look washing over his mother's face. "I'm sorry you didn't trust us, but you can talk to us about anything from now on. I don't want you to think you can't. Like your father said, it will take some time to get used to but we accept it because we love you and want you to be happy."

The temptation to hug his mother becomes so great that he does actually pull her into a hug for the first time in a long time. He pulls away with a small smile and his mother returns it with a soft smile of her own. "Now," his father says, drawing his attention away from his mother, "bring Naruto in so we can talk to him."

Sasuke nods his head and walks over to the door, pulling it open only for Naruto to go toppling forward. The blond is quick to get to his feet, flashing a cheeky smile as he rubs the back of his head nervously. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha," he says, his eyes squinting shut from the force of the smile. Sasuke rolls his eyes at the blond, grabbing the hand by his side and pulling him closer to the desk his father is sitting behind.

"Naruto, it's lovely you see you," Sasuke's mother says, a small smile forming on her lips when she looks down to notice that Sasuke hasn't dropped the blond's hand. "We just wanted to say that we hope you take good care of Sasuke." Sasuke knows his mother is saying this because she doesn't want his dad to get on Naruto's back about anything. His father has always been stern when it comes to relationships. Sasuke knows because Itachi always complains about it when he brings a girl home.

"We still expect heirs." The words cause blue eyes to snap in his father's direction, widening a bit in shock. The words weren't what Sasuke was expecting either, but he hides his surprised better than Naruto, hoping his father will just shut up. "There are many means for gay couples nowadays to have children. We would like blood relatives, but you can adopt if it really means that much to you." Sasuke really wishes his father would shut up.

"Y-Yeah, but don't you think it is a little soon to be thinking about t-that," Naruto sputters out. Sasuke squeezes his hand in reassurance, hoping it will calm Naruto down it a little. It seems to work, but he can still tell Naruto is nervous.

"We just would like you to know what you are getting into," Sasuke's father explains, hands folded in front of him now as he stares down at Naruto. The blond visibly gulps, glancing between Sasuke's mother and father. It doesn't seem like his mother is going to rescue Naruto from this one. It would seem she wants grandchild just as much as father does, except she probably wants them for different reasons.

"Y-yeah, I would like kids. D-don't worry. It will happen…when we are ready," Naruto says, blue eyes glancing at Sasuke. Sasuke can see the questions written all over his face. He's asking if they will still be together then. Will they be okay? Will they live together? Will anything change? Sasuke squeezes his hand again, giving him a little nod to tell him that Sasuke is in it for the long run. He wants Naruto forever. That sunny smile is suddenly splitting Naruto's face and Sasuke has to hold himself back, because he doesn't think his parents will appreciate them kissing in front of them just get. "Yeah, we will definitely have kids one way or another! Believe it!" Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto, glancing at his mother, noticing the soft look on her face. She makes eye contact with Sasuke and nods her head. He officially has approval.

"Good."

Sasuke's father doesn't seem to have anything else to say so Naruto and Sasuke quickly say their goodbyes, shutting the door behind them. They both let out a sigh when they are finally alone in the hall. Naruto is the first to turn his head, a sunny smile on his lips. "You did it."

Sasuke presses his lips to Naruto's, a smile on his own lips.

"We did."

* * *

The eighteen year old Naruto surprises Sasuke when the blond suddenly jumps on his back, knocking him to the ground. "Sasuke! I discovered something today!" the blond exclaims, turning Sasuke over and straddling his hips right in the middle of the sidewalk where the blond found him.

"Dobe, can you get off me?" Sasuke grunts, trying to push Naruto off, but the blond won't budge. Instead he leans down and presses his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke's cheeks heat up when he notices the people walking by. He's never been one for public displays of affection. They barely even hold hands in public, nonetheless kiss. "Dobe," he growls, glaring at the blond. It doesn't even bother Naruto.

"Sasuke, I just gotta tell you something. I've been thinking about it for a while now and I finally figured out everything swirling around in my head." It's that sunny smile Sasuke can't help but give in to. The blond knows his weakness.

"I'm scared to hear what you have to say. It's always scary when you think," Sasuke teases. The blond above him pouts and Sasuke chuckles, leaning up to place a soft kiss on those pouting lips. He ignores the people around him because Naruto seems to be serious now. He isn't joking and Naruto deserves to have all of Sasuke's attention if he means business. "What is it, idiot?"

"Sasuke, I feel like I have known this for a while now, but I've never really realized until the other day. I just wanted some time to think it all through and I'm happy I did," the blond starts, the serious look on his face softening as he cups Sasuke's cheek, looking down at him lovingly. "Sasuke, I love you. I'm like seriously, in love you with and I know I always will be."

The words cause dark eyes to widen. Naruto's never said those words to him in such a serious, none-joking way before. It was always a friendly way before they got together, which stopped once they were together. He's been waiting to hear those words for ages now and he can't help it when his heart pounds against his chest and he raises a hand to place it over the tan one on his cheek. "Naruto, I love you too."

The sunny smile pulls the corner of Naruto's lips up and he leans over to place a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips. The pair go back to Naruto's parent free (for the weekend) house and make love for hours on end until they finally fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

He finds Naruto at the park. The twenty year old is sitting on the same swing he was when Sasuke first saw him all those years ago. This time around it isn't so happy though.

The blond's feet push him just slightly back and forth. His knuckles are white because he's gripping the chains so hard. The tears are streaking down his cheeks, leaking from his beautiful blue eyes. The last time Sasuke saw Naruto cry they were ten. Naruto had just fallen off that same swig and broken his elbow. They were only little then and Sasuke has never seen the blond cry since.

He can feel the little tug at his heart when a sob echoes through the abandoned playground. The grip on the chains tighten as Naruto hunched over more, his shoulders shaking as sobs rack his body. Sasuke swallow back his own tears, ones he won't shed while Naruto needs him and quickly makes his way over to the blond.

The blue eyes that are always so full of love are faded and blood shot when they meet Sasuke's dark eyes. Sasuke picks up his pace and drops down onto his knees in front of Naruto, pulling the blond into his arms. Naruto slips out of the swing, falling onto his own knees and burring his head into the little nook of Sasuke' neck.

Sasuke doesn't say anything as the blond balls his eyes out, sobs shaking his whole form as he grips onto Sasuke tightly. Hours could have passed, but Sasuke didn't notice. They only thing on his mind is making Naruto feel better, being there for the blond he loves so much.

Naruto is the first one to the pull away and Sasuke brings his hand up to wipe at the tears trailing down scarred cheeks. Naruto sniffles. "I don't want them to be gone," he whispers, chocking on a sob as he tries to get the words out of his scratchy throat.

"I know. I know you didn't. None of use wanted this to happen to your parents," Sasuke says, pulling the blond to him when he lets out another sob. They don't talk for another long period of time and Sasuke can see the sun peaking over the horizon behind Naruto. He frowns, realizing that he definitely won't be going to classes today. Naruto needs him and he won't leave the blond in this state. "It's going to be okay, Naruto. I promise. They will want you to keep on living the life you always wanted. They loved you."

"I just miss them so much already," Naruto sobs. Sasuke tightens his hold on the blond, bringing his fingers to run through the blond strands soothingly.

"I know. It will be okay though."

"I just, I don't know what I'm going to do without them."

"Well, you're going to keep on living. I'll take care of you. I promise. I'll help you get through this," Sasuke explains, his voice softer than it's ever been. The blond is delicate right now and he doesn't want to hurt Naruto with harsh words, even if they are met as a joke.

Naruto pulls away from him, sniffling. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'll always be here for you Naruto. I love you."

The words cause a small smile to twitch the corner of Naruto's lips up, but it quickly falls so that same sad look overcomes his features. Sasuke cups his cheek and places a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you," Naruto whispers against his lips.

Sasuke will get that sunny smile back no matter what.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed~! Please, drop a review if you can! **


End file.
